ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Tran (film)
This article is about the 2018 reboot film. For the film series, see Marcus Tran (film series). For the writer, director, producer, and actor, see Marcus Tran. Marcus Tran is a 2018 Canadian-American action war comedy film directed and co-produced by Tim Burton and written and co-produced by Marcus Tran. It serves as a reboot to the film series of the same name. In the film, Marcus Tran, along with his brother Damon and friends Anneliese and Joshua, have to team up in order to prevent his ex-girlfriend Melody from brewing up another world war, which could destroy the entire balance of the universe. Marcus Troy premiered on September 6, 2018, at Cineplex Cinemas Yonge-Dundas and VIP in Toronto as part of the Toronto International Film Festival, and was released in the United States on September 14, 2018, in 2D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and Dolby Cinema by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Development In 2016, Tim Burton announced that an entire reboot of the Marcus Tran film series is in development and will be released in 2018. Marcus Tran also announced that he will co-produce the film with Burton and create the screenplay. He would also co-direct the film if Burton was working on the 2019 film, Dumbo ''(also produced by Disney). Filming Filming commenced in February 2017 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Other filming locations include The Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California (for several interior scenes), Pinewood Toronto Studios (for the rest of the interior scenes), and in New York City. Principal photography ended in December of that year. Also, some scenes were filmed at the newly revitalized Ontario Place. Visual effects All of the visual effects were done at Sony Pictures Imageworks in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Music In March 2017, it was announced that Danny Elfman would compose the score for this film, as he composed the score for most films directed by Tim Burton. Release The film premiered on September 6, 2018, at Cineplex Cinemas Yonge-Dundas & VIP in Toronto, Ontario, Canada as part of the Toronto International Film Festival, and was released on September 14, 2018, in North America. Marketing ''Coming soon! Rating The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "Scenes of Sci-Fi Action-Violence and Some Strong Language". It was also rated PG in Canada (except Quebec), G in Quebec, 12 in the United Kingdom, and M in Australia. Home media The film was first released on Digital HD, and Movies Anywhere on November 18, 2018. The film was later released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Ultra HD Blu-ray on December 25, 2018, from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Special features include deleted scenes, outtakes, a sneak peek at Marcus Tran's Summer Vacation, and Tim Burton's commentary. The film, its sequel, and the last four films in the series were released on Disney+ on November 12, 2019. Reception Critical reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, gave the film a normalized rating of 95% based on 34 reviews, with an average rating of 9.5/10. The critic consensus states, "Even with a kinda predictable story, Marcus Tran ''still flourishes us into his world where nothing is as it seems, with a brisk pace, fresh characters, and big laughs". On Metacritic, the film was given an 89/100 based on 19 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Box office ''Coming soon! Expanded franchise Sequels On December 12, 2017, Marcus Tran hinted that two sequels are in the works once the first film is released. He later officially announced those sequels in February 2018. The first one is titled, Marcus Tran's Summer Vacation ''which was released on September 13, 2019, and was directed by Denise Di Novi instead of Tim Burton (although he co-produced it with her). The second and final sequel is titled, ''Marcus Tran's Ultimatum, which would be the official conclusion to the film series. This film is scheduled to be released on September 24, 2021. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript to the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films Category:Marcus Tran Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Live-action films